AK.762
The AK.762 assault rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It has great damage and high base threat for an assault rifle, but it suffers from deficiencies in total ammo, accuracy, fire rate, and concealment. Overview The AK.762 has the third highest base damage of the base assault rifles, but has a low fire rate with somewhat severe recoil. Its low total ammo makes getting head shots almost essential. Fully Loaded Aced help to alleviate this, allowing drops from dead enemies to quickly restore ammo. The AK.762 is a great choice for players with Enforcer or Mastermind builds. Its slower rate of fire lends itself to burst fire, rather than rapid room-clearing. Any secondary with good close-range capabilities, such as the Locomotive 12G or Bronco .44, will work well with it. The AK.762 has low concealment, making it a relatively poor choice for stealth missions. Summary : * Reasonably high damage * Capable of achieving maximum accuracy and stability * Can be modified to perform similarly to an M308, albeit with a much larger magazine, better stabillity and higher total ammo * Can be made into a Holdout RIfle. : * Has the second lowest rate-of-fire of all assault rifles * High recoil if not modfied. * Very low ammo capacity * Unless the Scope Mount is used, optics and sights are mounted farther forward than on other rifles, making them appear smaller and less refined * Some of the mods necessary for the best loadouts require DLC, specifically Gage Mod Courier Builds Heavy Assault Rifle= This build maximizes the AK 7.62's performance with very high damage ( ), very high accuracy ( ), and high stability ( ). * Modern Barrel ( ) * Tactical Compensator ( ) * Scope Mount ( ) * Keymod Rail ( ) * LED Combo ( ) * Aluminum Grip ( ) * Low Drag Magazine ( ) * Any Sight ( ) * Classic Stock ( ) |-|DMR Rifle= This build turns the AK 7.62 into a Sniper Rifle similar to the M308 with extremely high damage ( ) extremely high accuracy ( ) and high stability ( ) without sacrificing selective fire. * DMR Kit ( ) * Competitor's Compensator ( ) * Scope Mount ( ) * Keymod Rail ( ) * LED Combo ( ) * AK Plastic Grip ( ) * Low Drag Magazine ( ) * Any Sight ( ) * Classic Stock ( ) |-|Holdout Assault Rifle= This build maximizes concealment while still boosting combat related stats resulting in very high damage ( ), good accuracy ( ), low but usable stability ( ) and good concealment ( ), meaning you can get your detection rating as low as ( ) and still take this rifle. This build is very useful for skills like Low Blow/Sneaky Bastard as well as providing the player a concealable but deadly backup weapon for Plan B. * Modern Barrel ( ) * Stubby Compensator ( ) or The Bigger The Better Suppressor ( ) * Crabs Rail ( ) * Compact Laser Module (Optional) * Aluminum Grip ( ) * Low Drag Magazine ( ) * Skeletal Stock ( ) It is highly recommended to use skills like Rifleman aced and have one player on your team with Leadership Aced to boost the stability to ( ). Also this Build works very well when paired with The Bigger The Better Suppressor and Silent Killer/The Professional. When used in conjunction with Rifleman/Leadership Aced it will boost this builds damage to ( ), accuracy to ( ) and stability to ( ) while still maintaining ( ) concealment as well as being silenced. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Extra= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Skins Common= AK762-Le-Grand-Bleu.png| |-|Uncommon= AK762-Big-Bad.png| AK762-M90-Camo.png| |-|Trivia= *' ' is the French title for the 1988 film , about a rivalry between two champion free divers. *' ' is a reference to the . *The (M90 Camo AK) is based on the employed by the Swedish Armed Forces. Achievements cops using only weapons from the AK or CAR weapon families. Unlocks the "Keymod Rail", the "Crabs Rail" and the "Modern Barrel" for the AK weapon family.}} Trivia *The AK.762 is based on the Izhmash AKMS, Equiping the Classic Stock will turn it into a regular AKM. *Equiping the DMR Kit (AK), Scope Mount with a large scope (such as the Acough Optic Scope), the Wooden Sniper Stock and Single Fire will make the AK.762 resemble the PSL, albeit with the wrong handguards and magazine. *The AK.762 is frequently used by teammate bots. It is also used by the Commissar's mobsters in the Hotline Miami heist. *A gold version of the AK.762 was released with the May 8 update as a celebration for 500,000 people joining the offical PAYDAY 2 Steam Group. It has identical stats to the AK.762 except for a slightly lower Concealment total, higher price, and higher Reputation Level unlock. *Found in the game's texture directory is a unused reinforced receiver cover for the AK.762. It is unclear what this mod does in actuality, as it is visually identical to the vanilla rifle's top cover anyway. Video Gallery AK762-preview.jpg|A preview of the AK.762. AK.762-modded.jpg|AK.762 with 5 mods equipped. (Fire Breather Nozzle, The Tactical Russian Handguard, Assault Light, Holographic Sight and Tactical Stock) 2015-03-05 00002.jpg|AK.762 designed for ghost builds (Modern Barrel, The Bigger The Better Suppressor, Auto Fire, Scope Mount, Keymod Rail, Military Laser Module, Aluminum Grip, Low Drag Magazine, Speculator Sight and War-Torn Stock) 2015-06-28 00004.jpg|High damage AK.762 (DMR Kit, Fire Breather Nozzle, Auto Fire, Keymod Rail, LED Combo, Scope Mount, AK Wood Grip, Low Drag Magazine, See More Sight, and Classic Stock) Payday 2 Chains.jpg|Chains wielding his AK during the Payday 2 gameplay trailer. AK.762 FBI Files.png|Photo presented on the FBI Files. ru:AK.762 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)